By River's Side
by MissGoodPage
Summary: The River Returned, but a river is not a human body. Rated M for implied Adult themes, Haku x Chihiro


**By River's Side:**

_AU:_ This is my first Spirited Away Fanfic. I noticed that most fanfics assume Haku and Chihiro meet when he is in his human form. I've always thought, when watching the movie, that he would return as a river. That thought alone made me sad. But hey! Greek Mythology taught me something. I might continue this, I have ideas for how to continue this idea (albeit cheesy as it is).

Disclaimer: I don't own them and don't intend copyright infringement of any kind. Don't like, don't read.

Cover Image: By Arriku on Deviantart, Go check out her amazing work!

Rating: M (Reference to Adult themes)

Summary: _The River Returned, but a river is not a human body. Haku x Chihiro_

* * *

The sun was shining brightly and caused a glimmering of the river in front of Chihiro. A few clouds tried to block the rays of sun from touching the water but their attempts failed. The girl knew she should be wearing her sunglasses to shield herself from the sharp glistening of the water but she welcomed the pain to her eyes. Here, in front of her, was the newly returned Kohaku River.

It had ceased to exist only years after she had fallen into its waters and escaped death by drowning. The river spirit had saved her, so she knew, and had returned her to the shore. After that it had been destroyed by men in order to build houses and the river had ceased to exist in this mortal world.

But Chihiro's adventure had left the river spirit with a promise, the promise that they would meet again, and now, fifteen years later, he had kept to his promise and had returned to her world to meet again.

Only, it wasn't as she had imagined, nor as he had wanted it. The river spirit was like he used to be: a river that run across the newly founded city. He was bereft of a human and physical body and instead moved as the liquid he'd been in his former life.

And he regretted it.

When he had made the promise he had intended to arrive to her world soon after her and in his human form. He had dreamt of them growing up together, having a family together, going to the new river together. Instead the river was him and his dreams shattered. If only he'd been wiser and had confronted Yubaba about this deal. If only he had seen to it so there could be no double-crossing. If only he hadn't allowed himself to be fooled by his joy for returning. He'd been reckless and ignorant. It had cost him too much time to get back to her. And when finally the moment of his freedom arrived he found it was merely an ill-conceived victory. He had not been lied to, he could return, but again he had not known the specifics and for that thoughtlessness he had been severely punished.

Chihiro, a young woman in the blossom of her life, had waited for him for all those years. She wore her hear the same, she still dressed the same, she talked and laughed the same and despite her femininely curves she still remained her child-like spirit. It was as if in fifteen years of time only her body had changed, grown taller, more curved. She still was the girl he'd fallen in love with so many years ago.

But they were apart.

Chihiro sighed. "I miss you, Kohaku." Her whisper was heard by the river. The water tried to ripple its way to her feet but she sat too high and dry for him to reach. "Sometimes I wonder if I should give up waiting for you. But then, when I visit your river, I can feel you're here and I know I can't forsake our promise. Like I know you would never forsake yours."

She hesitated. "Or me."

The river let out a sad sigh but it wasn't heard by the ears of humankind.

"I wonder if Yubaba tricked you into staying there. Or if perhaps you've forgotten about me when I left. Do you still remember your name?"

_Yes!_ The river thought desperately. _Yes, I know my name and yes I was tricked but it was my own stupidity. I didn't know what the deal consisted of when I made it. I'm sorry I failed you, Chihiro_.

But she could not hear his voice and rested her chin in her hands. Her gaze was fixed far across the water as she looked at nothing in particular and lost herself in her thoughts. Haku tried to reassure her, to comfort her, by splashing droplets of water onto her ankles, for it was the only way he could reach her. She didn't seem to notice the wetness covering her legs and silently stared in front of her, pondering.

Then all of a sudden something inside her mind clicked and she decided to move from her spot on the river's bank. The water danced in front of her, startled by her sudden motion and curious what she would do. Chihiro bent over and started to undo her laces, then slid out of her shoes and placed them neatly on the grass. She removed her socks and turned to the river with a smile.

"Once, when I was very young," She started in a hushed voice, "I fell into the Kohaku river. I saw you then, you saved me. Perhaps I've wasted enough time staring at you and whispering words of love."

_Yes!_ Kohaku thought excitedly. He longed for her touch and finally she was coming within reach. He watched as she stepped closer until her own image reflected in him.

"Perhaps if I fall within you again I'll be able to see you. I miss you so much."

The river had appeared three years ago. It had taken her two years to find out about it. It had taken just one year to visit almost at a daily base and whisper to it. But to Haku the wait was worth it. Chihiro dived into the river to emerge like the beauty she was. Her hair flicked backwards, the tiny droplets of water splashing around as she gasped for air. For a moment she remained where she was and enjoyed the feel of the cool water against her skin, then she started swimming.

Her head ducked under water a few times. Her attempts to see the water spirit were without success. Haku was water and even his dragon form seemed to have been taken from him. He tried to appear to her but she seemed to look straight through him. It was no wonder. Without her experiencing a near-death situation it was impossible for her to see him and he cared too much to risk letting her drown. After several attempts she rose to the surface and gasped for breath. It had been of no use and she sulked as she made her way through the water.

"Oi, Girl, that's forbidden!" A gruff voice met her ears and she turned only for the shortest of moments to glimpse at a road worker who was passing by. He gestured at a sign which read "do not enter the water". She merely smiled at him and focused on swimming. The man shook his head and continued on his way. Chihiro hardly broke rules, but somehow today she felt it would make a difference and it was right. And it did feel right to have the water touch her skin. She came to a shallow area underneath a tiny bridge for pedestals and placed her feet on the river-bed. Her feet shuffled up until she found she could just sit with the water reaching just to her shoulder blades. She giggled.

"It feels like you're here, Haku." She whispered, unaware of how she was sitting within her loved one. The river spirit, however, was very well aware of finally being able to touch his loved one, and his water stroked her soft skin. He couldn't get enough of their proximity and wanted to keep her there forever. During her swim he had held her, he had comforted her and he had whispered words of love to her. Yet she didn't seem to notice his actions. Now, getting bolder, Haku realized that without any way for her to understand his intentions she was likely to get out of the water soon and might not jump into him again. The thought suffocated the river spirit who was all too happy to finally hold his love.

"I wish you were here." Chihiro's last word ended in a slight yelp as an odd feeling sent a shiver down her spine. Her clothes were soaked and as she looked down she could see how it hadn't been such a good idea not to wear a bra today. She quickly covered her wet chest with her arms by crossing them in front of her, her elbows shielding the now see-through t-shirt but not protecting it from the water that drifted in between her arms and chest.

"I knew wearing white wasn't such a good idea." She angrily muttered to herself.

However, the odd feeling reached her again and she parted her lips in a soft moan. "Haku." She rested her head against the side of the bridge and closed her eyes, thinking of her crush while she felt the cold water caress her skin. She knew she was completely soaked and she knew that it was because of this that she felt an odd sensation. She knew it was the water that had soaked her panties. She knew that it was only natural to touch her skin underneath her layers of clothing.

Then was it also normal that the water had slipped inside of her?

She sat up straight with her eyes open wide. Her right hand slid down her chest and in between her legs. Had she felt something there? But no, there was just water slipping through her fingers. Then why did it feel like the water had entered her vagina? She moaned and leaned forward. "I must be getting paranoid. Time to go home before I get ill. You're not quite warm, you know?" She joked to the river as she flung herself forth and into the deeper parts of the water. She started her swim back with the odd sensation of water filling her down below. It slightly freaked her out. What if the water was dirty? But then she told herself that it was only a natural thing, despite the fact that it did not feel natural at all. When she had nearly reached the river bank she flinched and trembled. A small noise escaped her as her whole body trembled and her cheeks coloured in shame.

Had she just…?

She quickly scrambled out of the water and searched for her shoes and socks. She shivered as the cold wind blew past her skin and caused her goosebumps. She dressed and rubbed her hands past her arms.

"I'd hoped to see you, Kohaku." She said as she glanced at the river. The water looked calm, almost tired. She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

_Me too_. The water seemed to sigh.

She turned away from the water and started to hurry her way home. She was soaked and realized that jumping into the river had been the worst of ideas. The temperature was quite low and she didn't wish to catch a cold. As she hurried down the street she felt a fresh supply of warm water run down her leg and looked down in shock. Her first thought was she had suddenly become incontinent but she laughed it away as she saw it was only water of the river. "I'd no idea one could hold water there like this." She muttered, and ran the last part to her house.

* * *

**Au: Sooooo... shall I continue this?  
**


End file.
